The 2nd survivor of the plane crash
by Thatoneguy1
Summary: What if another person lived through the crash and explored Rapture. That person tells his story to a reporter.
1. Prologue

Hello this is my second fanfic and since my writing is protrusive don't expect anything special and I recommend reading a different fanfic since this is probably going to go badly 

Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or their respected characters.

Inspiration:I was going through the Bioshock forums and somebody threw out the idea that someone else could of survived that plane crash. 

* * *

**Chapter 1:Prolague**

( we see an old man around his 60s sitting on an old rocking chair with faded sky blue paint on it in the outskirts of Chicago while an young man wearing a fedora hat and a trench coat walks up to him )

"Are you John Leaksim?" asked the young man

"I believe so,unless my mind has been playing tricks on me" said John sarcastically 

"Hello my name is Bill Darci. I came here for an interview for my newspaper. While I was going through records I stumbled upon you and your claims that you went to and I quote "underwater metropolis" but then when reporters started flocking here you claimed that you lied and all that news faded down" said Bill

"And what of it" John grumpily said

"Well after that you went...how should I say this reclusive. Stopped taking mail,Stopped going out side,never needed electricity even though people who pass by say that they sometimes see lights in your house too bright to be from a candle. Well I'm probably ranting right now but what I want to know is why such the sudden...hermit lifestyle" said bill

"So basically your just a snoopy newspaper guy looking for the next scoop." John said while eying Bill

"Well to put it blunt. Yes" said Bill

"Well it's been 37 years what do you think will get me to reveal my story now and not the other millions of chances before now" John said calmly

Bill thought for a minute thinking of what to say to respond he put his hands in his silk lined pockets that had obviously been through some harsh rain abuse until he finally responded by saying.

"I don't know ,but I know you'll tell me eventually after all" Bill looked around then said "there is no one else to talk to"

John glared for a few seconds with eyes colored gray but with a slight tint of unnatural yellow in them

"You're not going to leave me alone till I do ain't ya" 

Bill nodded his head 

"Well too bad, I haven't told anybody then and I'm not going to tell anyone now" said John with a tone of annoyance

Bill tilted his head down thinking of what to say in response. Then he lifted his head again and looked at John respectfully and said 

"That's fine I'll just keep coming. Don't worry I won't cause any trouble just visit until you spill the beans."

John squinted his eyes with a hint of frustration 

"You do realize I can call the police on you for suspicion of stalking right?"

"Oh well. If you do I'll just leave you alone but, until you do I'll just keep visiting and just sit out here waiting" 

John stood up and started walking to his door

"FINE but if it rains and you get struck with lightning then don't expect any sympathy from me!"John said with clear anger 

Bill just stood there calmly until it came to 4:00 and left 

John sat by his window indoors knowing what was going to happen:A waiting game he would always come here and stand outside while John would just simply sat by the window and wait till he left and this would continue on until one of them crack. Either Bill would quit and just go chasing a different story or John would go out there and tell his story.

* * *

Ok done with the prologue now onto the main plot. Remember this fanfic is going to be mediocre so I really do suggest to read a different story seriously.


	2. Breaking the silence

Hello back to the story and see how Bill and John are working out. I still think you should read a different fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or their characters 

* * *

**Chapter 2 breaking the silence**

It was 3 weeks since Bills encounter with John. Staying true to his promise he would keep coming and standing there calmly while John would sit by his window indoors thinking that Bill would eventually quit. It was in the middle of one of Bill's visits when John decided that he minus well quit and tell.

John slowly opened his front door and told Bill 

"Okay , you want your story?" John said with a strange calmness but with a clue of anger

Bill gave out a smile of happiness and slight hint of confusion thinking that perhaps John was just joking with him. When it came apparent that John really wasn't lying and really did want to tell Bill his story, Bill gave a true smile and walked towards the small house that had an aura of strangeness for the story of a lifetime...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter like I said don't expect anything great from this piece of writing and I do really suggest reading a different one. Though I really should merge this chapter with the first one.


	3. Average man,extra average history

Thank you for reviewing

* * *

**Chapter 3: An average man,extra average history**

When Bill entered the little house he has a bit shocked at the news clippings he saw everywhere due to the fact he thought John was totally isolated from the outside world. Everywhere he looked he always found one of two clippings.

ANDREW RYAN MISSING AT SEA

_Andrew Ryan (age 35) owner of Ryan industries the multi-billion dollar company has vanished while taking his yacht for a sail. Andrew has always been a controversial figure born in the Soviet Union immigrated to the United States where he made his fortune. One such controversial move was when the government wanted to nationalize a forest he owned for a private retreat before he surrendered his forest he burned it down to the grown. When one business associate was questioned about Andrew's ideas the business associate said "He was always a man looking for... freedom of expression".It is still unknown who will inherit his vast fortune. Continued on page 7_

NOTIRUIOS MOB BOSS MISSING

_Frank Fontaine (age unknown) a famous mob boss has vanished. During a raid on his major base by police it was discovered that Fontaine had been gone for 8 days and that non of his associates know of his whereabouts. Frank had recently emerged from the low class to high class illegally. One of Franks high powers was from smuggling. Continued of page 15_

"You know it's impolite to read somebody's personal belongings without permission"John said while glancing at Bill

Bill quickly looked over in surprise thinking that John had been in the kitchen getting coffee ready.

"Sorry" said Bill in politeness

"It's okay, I don't get many visitors often so I forgot how to be polite myself. Well while we wait for the coffee to heat I minus well start the story. Come sit down." John said while walking to another room

They walked into the living room which was connected to the kitchen and to Bill's still surprise the living room was magnificent Persian carpet, comfortable lazy boy chairs, precious minerals in cases (and strangely a few needles you would find in a doctor's office and about 17 bottles of a red liquid).

And to top that all off he saw a few weapons such as a shotgun,revolver,lee enfield, and quite a few more that Bill did not know existed.

"Well are you going to listen to me or look at my trinkets!?" John said with a tone of annoyance

"Sorry...again" Bill said with a little of embarrassment.

When they both sat down in the chairs John said

"Before I say my story I want you to listen to something else first." John said

Bill raised his eye brow in suspicion thinking what John had in mind

"You see I was pretty...average before my adventure. Average Height, weight, intelligence, strength but, I had an extra ordinary history. At the age of 2 months I had stitches for my shoulder because I fell down the stairs, 5 months my house was burned because of an accident and I was the only survivor, at 7 years old I was bullied at the orphanage until I was adopted, At 9 years old I was adopted...to an abusive mother, and a alcoholic father who would beat me often and they would work my to the bone, at 11 years old my step parents were arrested when a friend's mother noticed the bruises from the beatings and I was an orphan again, at the age of 13 I ran away and lived on the streets the first time I was ever truly happy since my real family died, at the age of 14 I mugged and killed a a guy for 9 dollars that were in his wallet,at the age of 16 I got a legitimate job making wrenches, at the age of 24 I was fired for skipping work 4 times in a row...because I became an alcoholic just like my step-father.

John had stopped talking to look at Bill who had the eyes of sympathy.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me. Those hardships helped me become the strong specimen you see today"John said with the slight bit of pride and a little smile on his face.

"Now you see after I got fired I somehow saved enough money to fly over the Atlantic to a new country and see if I could start a new life but, little did I know I would be taking a slight...detour"John said with mysterious voice.

* * *

Okay NOW onto the main plot. Important note I will be talking about the event like present-tense in new chapters. And I want to know would swearing bring this to rated M?


	4. A New Friend?

Thanks for reviewing and waiting for so long. I do have to admit I suck at giving details

* * *

1960 Airport

John wearing a basic overalls,dress shoes and a fedora hat stepped of the old taxi cab that had peeling yellow paint and looked at the driver a young teenager no more than 16.

"Okay that'll be 26.59." said the young driver

John reached into his wallet (the very same he got when he mugged a person)and pulled out 30

"Keep the change." said John handing the money to the young man

"Thanks!"

"No problem" John said while looking at the name tag the driver was wearing(yes he was wearing a name tag) "Sam"

As the taxi driver pulled out heading for the highway John looked at the airport terminal knowing this would probably be the last time he would be on American soil since he was going to a different Continent to start a new life.

John stepped through the doors of the terminal going through baggage check due to the fact that he had no baggage except his plane ticket and his money in his wallet

When he went to the waiting area it was pretty empty except for a few people going on the same flight as John.

As John sat on the leather seats with marks in it waiting for the airport intercom to announce his flight boarding he noticed a middle-aged man sitting in the airport bar and feeling a little lonely decided to go and see if he could make a new friend.

As he went towards the bar John could see the man more clearly he had an above average muscular build wearing worn shoes that looked a little old perhaps from the 1920's and also wearing a white sweater.

"Hello" John said cheerfully to the stranger

"Hello to you too" Said the man a little glum

"What's with the sadness" John said not really concerned but bored

"Don't know" said the man emotionless

"Well if there's no reason then there's no reason for you to be sad now is there" said John

"Yeah I guess so!" the man said smirking a little

"Tell you what I buy us drinks and you get cheery, deal?" John said happily

"Sure why not" said the man now fully smiling

"Bartender give me and my...friend here two beers!" said John

"How many?" the airport bartender said

"Enough so that we can be happy but not enough to make us drunk." said John

"So...2 for each of you."

"Sure" John and the man said at the same time

Half-way through their 2nd beer John asked the man for his name

"Sure as long you ask for my phone number next!" The man said while laughing

"You can call me Jack" Jack said

"Will since I'm going to have ask for your phone number next" John said while giggling "What's your last name?"

Jack then looked at the table frowning a little

"You know...I Forgot" looking at John

"wha?"

John looked at the beer bottles wondering if the bartender had done anything to the beverage to intensify it's potency until suddenly the intercom had turned on and said

_Flight 221b now leaving in 10 minutes all passengers please board_

John temporarily forgot the dilemma on hand then reached into his pocket to his wallet when suddenly Jack said

"Wait I'll pay!"

"No I got it." John said

"No No I insist." Jack reaching into his wallet

"Na I can handle it." John said while pulling out some dollar bills

"I won't be able to handle the guilt of you having to pay the bill!" Jack said while pulling out some dollar bills

"Yeah well I won't be able to handle the damage to my pride!" John said a little annoyed

"Oh so you can't handle damage to your pride huh? Well how about damage to your face?!" Jack said angrily

"Oh you want to brawl it out?!" Jack said while putting his hat on the table

"Yeah sure why not!? A gentleman bout to see who handles the bill!" Jack said while rolling over his sleeves

It actually did seem like they were going to fight until the intercom then said

_Flight 221b leaving in 6 minutes all passengers immediately board now._

Jack and John looked at each other and burst out laughing thinking how silly they were fighting over a bill then said simultaneously

"I pay half you pay half"

after that matter was taking over they headed for their flight and found out they were sitting next to each other so they decided to spin some imaginative story's to keep them busy during the flight.

* * *

K sorry for the long wait. A cookie to anyone who can find the sherlock reference. Sorry if the bill "Almost fight" scene seems like a ripoff of Family Guy, after finishing that section of the chapter I decided to watch some online Family Guy episodes and remembered the "Chicken Bill Fight" but I wanted a little comedy since this is turning a little dull.

Next chapter: An inconvenient Deus Ex Machina


	5. An inconvenient Deus Ex Machina

Hello before we got on with the story I want to address some questions

1.You'll see

like the flashlight for dramatic thing,but for a weapon it seems a little fragile to me

guess a costume change wouldn't hurt

4.I'm still contemplating that

* * *

One and a half hours since takeoff

John had woken up from dozing off for half an hour. He looked around then noticed Jack coming back to his seat and that he had changed clothes from a white sweater to brown Oxford Bag.

"Well look who decided to wake up"Jack said happily

"Yeah whatever. Say what's with the costume change?" John asked curiously

"Don't know, just suddenly came to me while you were sleeping" Jack said while scratching his hand a little

"whatever" John said lazily

After finishing their little discussion a stewardess came over to jack and held out a rectangular box

"Hello, you requested that we give you this box when we reach the coordinates that were on the box!" The stewardess said cheerily.

Jack took the box and thanked the steward

"Hey you didn't tell me it was your birthday!" John said

"...I didn't either..." said Jack mysteriously

after a few seconds of awkward pause Jack said

"Well since it's my birthday let's celebrate!"

"Sure want a smoke" John said while pulling out some cigars

"Thanks" Jack said while lighting it

John looked at the present and asked Jack to open it

"Okay why not?" Jack said while tearing the paper

suddenly John felt a strong pain in his lower body. Then stood up and ran to the facility. When John came back he noticed that Jack and the package were gone. When he asked a woman next to him she responded by saying:

"Well, when he opened the box he walked towards the cockpit with that box and cigar and went inside. Haven't been back since." The woman said

John thought in his head "He probably just went to see the captain about the present. He'll come back later"

"Say did you see what was in the box?" John said curiously

"Can't say I did" the woman said while going back to reading her magazine.

John decided to let this mystery alone and wait for Jack to come back and ask about it. As he sat in his seat he decided to pick up a magazine and read.

5 minutes later

John was still enjoying his magazine until suddenly he felt a jerk and slammed his head in the seat in front of him.

"What the heck!" John shouted angrily to nobody in specific in the area of him. The stewardess started running towards the cock pit. "Hey what's happening!" John said. "Please remain calm sir, I will check with the capta-" those were the last words the stewardess said before the plane was flooded by water from the shattered windows...

* * *

I have to warn you this may be the last time I update this.


	6. A convenient Deus Ex Machina

Well good news (for some people) I'm going to continue this story. Bad news a ton

If your wondering why I said I might not continue I'd would rather keep it to myself.

* * *

When John opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the sting of the cold water, followed by the lack of oxygen to his lungs.

John materialized that he was drowning, and then swam to the surface only to be met with the flaming wreckage of his plane.

All around him he could see people trapped in parts of the planes they were traveling in, getting burned alive, also suffocating from the smoke.

At first he wanted to be a hero and save them all, however he soon realized that it would be useless and would only end with him also getting injured, though it was hard to ignore the screams of children,and women.

John's instincts told him to survive, in contrast his mind told him he deserved to die for all his past sins, luckily for him his instincts won out.

John wondered how he would survive this

he could wait and see if a rescue would come by

try to make a makeshift raft out of the wreckage

swim out and hope for land

float on a piece of wreckage

attempt to find a friendly dolphin

all of his choices had a very slim chance of being able to happen let alone work.

It was then he noticed a large structure that caught the corner of his eyes gleaming in the moon, John decided to swim towards it as if it beckoned to him.

When he started getting closer to the mysterious building he noticed that it was a lighthouse, or at least an item shaped like a lighthouse made of bronze, or copper, maybe even gold...

At last he reached it's steps hoping to see people outside wondering what was happening, his hope faded out after he saw there was no one outside, but an open door to a magnificent structure.

John peered inside the structure and saw a silhouette of a man walking down steps and into a strange sphere item about the size of a mini-submarine, the item then sank down under the water, and came back a few minutes later without the man.

He contemplated whether to go inside and go were ever it went, or take his chances inside and hope for help.

After 30 minutes of waiting for help he thought perhaps were ever the sphere went he could find help, so Jack walked into the item, and flipped a red switch that shut the door behind him, and the item slowly began to sink down below the ocean, slowly begin sinking to a center of madness...

* * *

Well that's what they say is that.

Next chapter: A Ruined Paradise


End file.
